Son of Stark
by yellowking14
Summary: The world of one teen genius is forever changed when the adoption center he lives at is visited a very popular billionaire superhero. *I'd like to hear what you guys think so please leave a review!
1. Welcome To My Life

_Disclaimer:I own nothing but Rocket *pout pout*_

Chapter One

Welcome To My Life

Hi my name is Rocket, just Rocket no last name no middle name just Rocket. When the people at the adoption center yell for me the way a parent yells their child's full name it was just Rocket. When someone asks me what my full name is it's just Rocket and it's been that way all my life. Never got adopted, never found out who my parents were. So I just went by Rocket. I was a tech genius, by age 8 I'd built a miniature robot powerful enough to burn a hole in the wall (Which it did, the people at the adoption center weren't too happy about that), by age 10 I had built a miniature Tesla coil that played music and shot some powerful lightning, by age 13 I had built a miniature arc reactor that now powers the adoption center. Now I'm 15 and as it just so happens today a celebrity and superhero are visiting the adoption center, Tony Stark, Iron Man is coming to the adoption center. I get to meet Iron Man!  
End Chapter One

_I'd like to hear what you guys think so please, leave a review._


	2. Mr Stark

_Disclaimer:I own nothing but Rocket *pout pout*_

Chapter Two

Mr. Stark

It started with a scream not a HELP I'M IN TROUBLE scream, more like an OH MY GOSH IT'S IRON MAN scream, actually it wasn't _like _that it _was _that. I bolted up out of bed tossing the book I was reading into my chair and raced down to the basement throwing open the door to my secret room. ****MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS ****The headmistress was rushing about trying to keep the children from getting too close.

"It's fine they can come a little closer." Said Mr. Stark.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Stark?" The headmistress asked.

"Actually, yes, I would like to meet the boy responsible for the reactor that powers this building." He replied.

"I will go see if he is in his room, Mr. Stark."

"Uh, ma'am please, call me Tony, Mr. Stark reminds me of my father."

"Of course Mr. Sta- I mean Tony." Said the headmistress.

"Thank you." Replied Tony. As the headmistress walked away Tony looked down at his watch which read 5:45. Uh oh, I gotta go soon I hope she hurries up. He thought. ****MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE BASEMENT****

"I gotta get back up there, Rocket said, But what do I take up with me, the suit or the gadgets or all of it perhaps. Grinning, he walked over to the control panel at the side of the room thinking, I hope this works. Hearing someone yelling his name he walked from the control panel over to the door, opening it and yelling, WHAT?

"Rocket? Is that you, what in heaven's name are you doing in the basement boy?"

"Nothing headmistress." He replied

"I'm coming down Rocket please don't blow me up." She pauses for a second, "Is it safe yet?"

"Yes, you can come down."

Walking through the door, she looks around. "Rocket?" she asks, "Has this been here the whole time?"

"Not the whole time just for about 2 years." He replied.

"T-two years!?" She stammers "How did you do this in 2 years?"

"Actually, I did it in 2 weeks. It's been down here for 2 years. Remember that vacation you went on a while back? Well, while you were gone I built all of this. By myself."

"I'm not even going to ask how, lord knows I wouldn't understand anyway, but what I am going to ask is why you aren't upstairs." She says, finally collecting herself.

"I was about to come up when you yelled for me."

"Well, let's get to it then Mr. Stark has personally asked for the boy who is responsible for the reactor that powers the adoption center."

"Well, in that case." He pauses and walks over to the control panel. "Let's do this thing." He says, pressing a big yellow button with a grin on his face.

Gears start turning as the room starts moving upwards.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"You'll see." He answers as the ceiling opens up revealing the main hall and a Tony Stark with a surprised look on his face.

End Chapter Two

_I'd like to hear what you guys think so please, leave a review._


	3. My Powers

_Disclaimer:I own nothing but Rocket *pout pout*_

Chapter Three  
My Powers

Hi, it's me, Rocket, breaking the fourth and interrupting your story to give you some important information. So when I was 5 my powers manifested, but I didn't realize it until I was somewhere around 12 and I punched a hole in the wall of the basement. What I figured out after a while is that I have the ability to replicate powers and abilities of other people, animals or things, and to answer the age-old question of "If a superhero with power mimicry touches a coffee machine, can he now make coffee?" No, I cannot make coffee! The next thing I did was a DNA test to see what exactly I was and found out that I am both a mutant and an inhuman. My theory is that my mom was inhuman and my dad was a mutant, but no way to be sure the only thing I do know for certain is that my mom wasn't a mutant since the x-gene is passed on by males only. Continuing on, every year a superhero, superhero team or reformed villain and superhero come visit the center it's the one day of the year I look forward to, when I get to meet a superhero. I've gotten to meet (in this order) Vision, Beast, Black Widow, Cyclops, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Professor X, Phoenix, Cable, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Anti-Venom and Venom. Over time, I've gotten better with the older powers like Cap, Thor, and Black Panthers' strength but things like Prof. X's and Phoenix's telepathy and telekinesis I haven't quite mastered. So, yeah I might be a bit of a loose cannon.

Rocket Out

End Chapter Three

_I'd like to hear what you guys think so please, leave a review._


	4. Welcome To Stark Tower

*So for this chapter I decided to backtrack a few minutes to just after Rocket hits the button

_Disclaimer:I own nothing but Rocket *pout pout*_

Chapter Four

Welcome to Stark Tower

As we begin rising up I start rushing around collecting various objects from different tables and begin putting them on.

"What are you doing?"the headmistress asks.

"Putting on my suit." I reply while slipping a hot rod red leather jacket on over top of the X-shaped harness I had just put on.

"Oh." She says, "Is it dangerous?"

"The suit or putting it on?" I ask sticking my hand in a shiny maroon gauntlet.

"Both." She replies.

"Yes the suit is dangerous, no putting it on is not." I say.

Then I walk over to the center of the platform and open a small cabinet on the side and pull out a circular glowing thing about the size of a baseball.

"What is that?" She asks.

"A miniature arc reactor." I reply

"Is it dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Oh, no It'll only blow us and half the block up if I this next part wrong so please shut up."

"Oh." She says, quickly shutting up and backing away quickly.

Realigning the harness under my jacket I insert the miniature reactor slowly and turn it 90º to the right locking it in with a click. Next I quickly run over to a table covered in vials grab one with a strange metallic red color and begin pouring it on my arm.

"OK, I know you said no more questions, but I have to ask what that stuff is"

"It's a Symbiote." I reply as the Symbiote slowly sinks into the gauntlet on my left arm turning it a different color.

"A what?"

"They are a race of liquid like aliens that can bond to other organisms."

"What does it do?"

"He increases my physical attributes, serves as a living weapon and is also my friend also his name is Iron."

"OK." She says quickly moving to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." I say, trying to reassure her.

"I'm still gonna stay back here."

"OK suit yourself." I reply finishing up with my suit and looking down at my watch which reads 5:50.

"I gotta hurry." I say thinking out loud.

"Yes, you do." The headmistress says. "Mr. Stark leaves at 6:00."

After hearing that I rush over to my control panel, pry it open, cut a few wires and reconnect them in a different order. Then all of a sudden the platform stops moving.

"Rocket?" The headmistress asks. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No, it was not, give me a second." I reply, disconnecting and reconnecting the wires differently again. Suddenly the platform begins moving again, this time about 2 or 3 times faster than before.

"Now we're moving!" I exclaim.

"Uh-oh." I say looking down at my watch. "It's 5:54 I've only got 6minutes"

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS

Tony Stark stands surrounded by children all trying to ask questions at the same time. Looking down at his watch he thinks: 5:56 already, that kid better hurry up I've only got 4 minutes left. Suddenly hearing the hum of an arc reactor and a pneumatic hiss he turns around to see the middle of the floor opening up to reveal a medium sized chamber rising up with a short kid in a leather jacket, metal boots, gauntlets and a harness with an arc reactor embedded in it. Behind him stands the headmistress who quickly scoots off the platform over to the children to keep them back. Tony just stands there in shock and awe.

Collecting himself he says "I presume you're Rocket."

"That would be correct." I say, trying to hide the fact that I'm geeking out inside, clearly failing.

"So, um..." I stammer not knowing what to say now.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you've built here." He says to me.

"Uh... Ok, so this thing here." I say indicating to the glowy thing in the middle of the platform,"is an arc reactor, but you already know that because you helped create arc reactors, um..., this thing on my arm," I say indicating to the gauntlet on my arm, "is a repulsor gauntlet. I'm sure you could tell that I'm wearing boots jets and the thing under my jacket is a harness with a miniature arc reactor in it, that's really about it other than a few things I shouldn't bore everyone here with because they don't understand genetics."

He looks at me confused.

"Genetics relating to a specific gene and also mist." I say, trying to insinuate what I mean, he seems to understand what I'm talking about because he nods slowly while the headmistress looks at us quizzically, not understanding what I meant, so I look over at her with a look that says don't worry about it. She nods.

Tony then speaks again. "Now if you were old enough, I would offer you a job but your like 13."

"15" I correct him.

"Still too young," he says "if you got hurt or killed in my lab while working, then I would be responsible, so I'm going to do the next best thing and offer you a place to call home."

"W-wh-what?!" I stutter out, not believing my ears. "Y-You want m-me to l-live with y-you?"

"Yes," he says, "So Yes? No?"

"YES, Yes, a thousand times yes!" I answer totally freaking out.

"Then pack your bags," he says, "assuming you have any."

"Bags no," I reply, "Tech yes."

I then walk over to my control panel, pick up a small remote, press a few buttons and walk back off. Suddenly the platform begins shrinking and folding taking the shape of a suitcase.

"Impressive"Tony says.

"Th-thank you M-Mr. Stark"

"Please, call me Tony."

"O-OK Tony."

"Is that it?" he asks.

"Actually, I need something from my bed, I'll be right back." I tell him.

"OK, no problem." he says.

I leave the room to go grab my stuff.

Tony turns to the children and the headmistress.

"I need all for you to keep quiet about this, in return I will provide all of you guys with fresh food and new toys every month." He pauses for a minute to let that sink in then asks. "Do we have a deal?"

The headmistress and all the kids nod quickly.

"OK, then I'll have my assistant draw up the paperwork and drop it off tomorrow." He says.

Returning from my bedroom with a bag and a small box I walk over to the headmistress.

"Here." I say, handing her the box.

"What's this?" she asks.

"It's a new reactor for the building." I answer.

"Oh" she replies clearly confused about how the little box is going to power an entire building.

"Here I'll set it up myself." I say taking the box gingerly from her hands and walking over to where my lab was. I open the lid on the box and press the glowing blue button inside. Then I drop the box in the hole hearing a thud as it hits the bottom and a mechanical whirr as it begins unfolding. Tony and the headmistress now walk over and look down to see a glowing reactor filling the empty space.

"That's all for that." I say.

"Anything else?" Tony asks.

"Nope" I reply.

"Any goodbyes?"

I shake my head.

"Ok, then I guess we are leaving."

I grab my suitcase and pull it to the door which Tony gets for me.

IN THE LIMO

"I guess you're probably freaking out right now."

I nod.

"Do you have any questions?"

I nod again.

"Then by all means fire away."

"Why me?" I ask.

"You impressed me."

"Will I be part of an internship at STARK industries?"

"First, I gotta get you into school, then yes, you will be an intern."

"What school?" I ask.

"A lovely little place called midtown high, ever heard of it?"

"No." I reply.

"It's in queens a friend of mine goes there."

"Who?"

"A student named Peter Parker, he will be your study buddy."

"When do I meet him?" I ask.

"If we are on time," he says, looking at his watch, "then in about 5 minutes"

I look out my window and see STARK tower shining above me.

"Wow." My voice barely a whisper.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah." I say.

Suddenly a grumpy looking guy in a suit opens my door.

"Rocket meet Happy Hogan my chauffeur."

"Hi." I say.

"Hello" Happy says, "Tony you're on a deadline remember?"

"Oh yeah." Tony says. "Let's go"

Walking in the front doors I hear a robotic voice say _Welcome To Stark Tower._

End Chapter Four

_I'd like to hear what you guys think so please, leave a review._


	5. Peter Parker

_*Disclaimer:Sadly, all I own is Rocket *pout pout*_

Chapter Five

****Peter Parker****

"That's my AI Friday she runs the building." Tony says.

"Cool!" I say.

"C'mon" He says, stepping into an empty elevator and pressing a button labeled LR. We reach our destination with a ****ding****. The doors open to reveal an expensive looking couch, a massive flat-screen TV, a medium sized kitchen, and a teenage boy.

"Hi Mr. Stark." The boy says.

"Rocket meet Peter Parker." Tony says.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I say extending a hand.

"Likewise." He says, shaking my hand.

Suddenly I feel a tingle at the base of my neck, the feeling I get when I absorb a new power.

"You have powers." I say to him.

"What?" He says.

Suddenly a Symbiote pops its head out of my jacket sleeve.

Tony takes a step back at the sight of the Symbiote a repulsor appearing on his hand.

"AHH SYMBIOTE!" Peter yelps jumping and sticking to the ceiling.

"Your Spider-Man!" I exclaim.

"S-S-Symbiote!" He stutters.

"Oh calm down." I say, "He's not going to hurt you."

"Peter come down." Tony says as his repulsor retracts back into his watch.

"B-B-But it's a Symbiote th-they're killers th-that eat peoples h-heads!" Peter says.

"Not this guy." I say.

"Why should I trust you?" Peter asks.

"Because I said so." Tony says.

"Ok Mr. Stark." Peter says coming down off the ceiling, but making sure to stay clear of the Symbiote.

"Oh geez." I say, "What a chicken, seeing as how your Spider-Man I would expect you to be a bit braver."

"You'll have to forgive him," Tony says, "he hasn't had the best experiences with Symbiotes"

"Oh, sorry." I reply.

"Keep it away from me." Peter says

"****He ****not it, and ****he ****has a name." I correct him.

"And what would that be?" He asks.

"His name is Iron." I answer.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"Why the name or why do I have him?" I ask him.

"Both." He replies.

"His name is Iron because of his color which is obviously hot rod red and I have him because Venom gave him to me." I answer.

"You met Venom, and he gave you a Symbiote?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he visited my adoption center last year and Anti-Venom the year before, and he didn't exactly give Iron to me I mean I'm not even sure Venom knows he exists." I say scratching the Symbiote under the the blob that would be considered his chin.

"OOOk then." He says with skepticism.

Suddenly he looks around, "Where's Mr. Stark?" he asks.

I look around, I hadn't noticed that he left. "I don't know, but you seem cool especially cause your Spider-Man but mostly cause you're really smart and I hope this Symbiote doesn't stop us from being friends, cause I kinda need to show me the ins and outs of Midtown High."

"Can you remove him?" he asks with a frightened look.

"Yeah of course." I reply.

Then I press a few buttons on my gauntlet (remember I never took off my tech) and a vial pops out of my boot, I grab the vial.

"Iron, disconnect." I command.

He complies, quickly detaching and entering the vial which I put back in my boot.

"See, all off me."

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"He just listens to my commands I guess."

"That's unusual for a Symbiote."

"So what's Midtown like?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

"It's nice."

"Is there anything I should be wary of?"

"Not any-THING but you should watch out for Flash the school bully."

"Will do, anything else?"

"No, not really... Oh, wait does high frequency hurt your Symbiote like it does Venom?"

"Why?" I ask warily.

"Venom went nuts once cause of the bell and it's not uncommon to have sirens around the school cause it gets attacked a lot."

"Lucky for you I fixed that problem months ago, by the way how old are you?"

"16, why?"

"I'm 15 but I'll be in the same grade as you."

"Oh." he says.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark also put me in all your classes"

"Ok." He pauses. "Do you like Star Wars?"

"Of course I like Star Wars, they're some of the greatest movies of all time."

"Well, we have some free time until Tony gets back, do you want to watch them?"

"Sure, why not."

****SEVERAL HOURS LATER****

The elevator doors open and all Tony can hear is _pew pew_.

"What's all the racket?" He asks as he walks into the living room to find Rocket and Peter staring wide eyed at the TV watching Star Wars. He smiles and walks on down to the lab.

"Did you hear something?" I ask.

"Nope." Peter replies not looking away from the screen.

****SEVERAL MORE HOURS LATER****

"Peter?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah?" He replies equally sleepily.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm taking a little nap."

"Ok, me too."

Three seconds later we're passed out on opposite ends of the couch.

****ABOUT 8 HOURS LATER****

"Rocket, Peter, wakey wakey it's 7 o'clock." Tony says.

"Huh?" I say waking up.

"Mr. Stark, is that you?" Peter asks yawning.

"Yeah, it's me and it's time to wake up, school starts in 45 minutes and I would hate for you two to be late on Rockets first day."

"School!" Peter yelps jumping up. "I totally forgot it was a school night, I gotta get ready."

"Wait, I don't have any clean clothes to wear." I say.

"You look about my size you can borrow some of mine."

"Ok."

"C'mon, follow me." He says, walking up the stairs.

I quickly follow him upstairs and into a bedroom.

"Here, take your pick." He says opening a massive closet.

I search around a few seconds before finding a yellow tee shirt and a pair of slightly worn jeans.

"Where do I change?"

"There's a bathroom out the door and to the right."

"Thanks." I say. I enter the bathroom, quickly change and return to the bedroom.

"Hey Peter do you have any extra shoes?"

"Yeah, down under the stairs that lead up here."

"Thank you." I say leaving the room again, this time going back downstairs.

I find the door under the stairs and open it to find a small room full of shoes, I select a pair of Nike shoes that match my jacket and close the door back. I'm lacing up my shoes when Peter comes down wearing a faded Star Wars shirt that reads 'Looking in Alderaan places' and new jeans.

"You found a pair you like?" He asks.

"Yeah, they match my jacket."

"You can keep them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Um, I know I probably shouldn't ask for more stuff cause it's kinda rude, but do you have any hats?"

"Of course, hats are in the elevator but, is there anything else you need before we go?"

"Yeah, is my jacket ok to wear to school?"

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Also, I need a backpack."

"Follow me, I have a spare with my backpack down in the lab."

"Ok." I say and follow him downstairs to the lab.

"Hello Rocket." Tony says.

"Hi Mr. Stark."

Peter walks off to get his backpack I start to follow him, but Tony stops me. He is holding a box wrapped in wrapping paper with a bow on top.

"This is for you." He says.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Tony replies mysteriously.

I unwrap and open the box and pull out a hot rod red backpack with gold buckles that matches my shoes and jacket.

"I love it, thank you Mr. Stark." I say hugging him.

Tony doesn't know what to do and just sits there being hugged.

"Uh, Rocket." He says still getting hugged. "You need to get going school starts in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." I say again and stop hugging him.

"Anytime."

"Ready Rocket?" Peter asks, walking back over with his backpack.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok then, lets go."

We return to the living room.

"Oh wait, one Sec." I say walking over to the couch and reaching under it and pulling out my gauntlets, boots, and harness. "I almost forgot these."

"Won't those attract a bit of attention?"

"They would if they look like this." I say removing several vials and storing them in my backpack then pressing some buttons on one of the gauntlets. "But they won't if they look like jewelry."

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Watch"I answer as the harness folds into a necklace with a large arc reactor pendant, the boots fold into shoe insoles and the gauntlets fold into a pair of bracelets and a watch.

"Cool." He exclaims as I slip off my shoes, insert the insoles, put on the necklace, bracelet and watch, and slip my shoes back on.

"See, very inconspicuous."

We walk into the elevator and Peter presses a button on the wall, causing the side of the elevator to open, revealing small set of cubby holes all filled with hats, I look around and select a red one with glowing blue around the edges to match my outfit.

"All ready?" Peter asks.

"Yep, also how do I look?"

"Awesome, in fact, keep it."

"Keep what?"

"The outfit."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, It looks good on you, consider it a first day of school gift."

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem." He says closing the room and pressing the button to take us to the main floor.

"How are we gonna get to school?"

"Happy will drive us."

"Oh." I say.

End Chapter Five

_I'd like to hear what you guys think so please, leave a review._


End file.
